


Tricking the Trickster

by wistfulmemory



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 21:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3396749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wistfulmemory/pseuds/wistfulmemory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tricksters start involving themselves in the Librarians' lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tricking the Trickster

**Author's Note:**

> rthstewart asked for Ezekiel Jones and Tricksters.

After the third Trickster had wreaked enough havoc to last them all multiple lifetimes, Ezekiel started wondering about the amount of attention the group seemed to be receiving from these crafty beings.

After the seventh Trickster had caused them to swap bodies (until Jenkins had found the reversal spell four days later), Ezekiel concluded that he really wasn’t a fan of this type of chaos (unless, of course, he was the one initiating it).

After the twelfth Trickster’s prank had (unintentionally) injured Cassandra, Ezekiel decided it was time to show the Tricksters who they were truly dealing with.


End file.
